


Hevy Thinking

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Quick snapshot of Hevy on Rishi





	Hevy Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



All he wanted was to prove he was every bit as good as the first wave of clones, maybe even better. When he and the others had finally graduated the training, he'd just known they would go to someone like Commander Bacara or Captain Gregor and actually be useful!

But no, they were stuck on a moon, listening to silence.

Hevy thought it was almost worse luck than having Domino Squad as his brothers.

The moment he thought that, though, he winced. They weren't so bad, now they'd worked it all out. He needed to remember that.

They were his.


End file.
